Dear No One
by shinjishinyuki
Summary: Hanya seorang Seokjin dan bayangan manisnya tentang seorang Kim Taehyung, kenalan yang tak pernah bertatap muka, namun Seokjin jatuh cinta. inspired by nyankent's "Dear no one"


_Dear No One_

 _written by shinjishinyuki_

 _inspired by nyankent's Dear No One._

 _._

 _ **Dear no one,**_

Seokjin memiliki seorang kenalan. Namanya Kim Taehyung dan tinggal di Daegu. Mereka bertemu di sebuah aplikasi kencan. Keduanya menjadi dekat hanya karena pembicaraan yang asal dan sering berubah arah, _namun penuh makna._

Mereka tak pernah bertatap muka. Tak pernah melihat foto.

Pernah mendengar suara, namun sosok tak terbayang.

Tapi Seokjin tidak tahu, mengapa ia bisa jatuh cinta dengan orang asing itu.

* * *

 _ **My lips would arch everytime I see your dimple.**_

 _ **And don't even start about the butterflies in my bowel.**_

 _._

Seokjin tidak tahu rupa Taehyung. Ia sering membayangkan bagaimana sosok itu dengan imajinasinya. Apa dengan lesung pipi yang manis? Tapi bagi Seokjin mau ada atau tidak, ia pasti tetap jatuh cinta.

Pesan biasa yang sering mereka lakukan selalu membuat Seokjin penuh akibat kupu-kupu yang berterbangan terus diperutnya. Seokjin tidak yakin bagaimana jika keduanya bertemu secara langsung. Mungkin ia akan memuntahkan kupu-kupu saking banyaknya.

* * *

 _ **Your eyes would be my third and fourth favorite things in this world.**_

.

Bagaimana dengan kedua mata Taehyung? Apa warnanya? Hitam? Coklat?

Seokjin tidak bisa membayangkannya, tapi ia yakin, ia akan menyukai mata Taehyung.

* * *

 _ **I would fix mine and yours when you talk and it would stay that way even when we get old.**_

.

Kata Taehyung, ia adalah mahasiswa semester akhir. Terkadang Taehyung akan mengirimkan pesan panjang lebar dan mengeluh mengenai kampusnya, tugas-tugas yang menyebalkan, dosen yang memberatkan, tesis yang ditolak, dan banyak lagi.

Seokjin tertawa membacanya, ia jadi gemas sendiri. Mungkin saat Taehyung berbicara langsung padanya, Seokjin akan mencium bibirnya.

—Seokjin tidak nafsuan, oke. Ia hanya berpikir bahwa itu adalah cara yang manis untuk mendiamkan seseorang.

* * *

 _ **We would read books comfortably in silence and drink our tea.**_

.

Seokjin menyukai buku. Ia memiliki rak buku besar di apartemennya. Taehyung pernah berkata bahwa ia ingin bermain di apartemen Seokjin, membaca koleksi novel fantasi Seokjin dan menghabiskan waktu berdua dalam keheningan juga buku di tangan.

Ah, Taehyung juga berkata bahwa ia ingin keduanya membaca buku yang sama. Mungkin Seokjin yang memegang buku dan Taehyung akan memeluknya dari belakang.

* * *

 _ **And I would snatch your cold hands and put them into mine when we're watching a movie.**_

.

' _Menonton film di musim dingin berdua pasti seru,_ Hyung _!'_

Taehyung berujar saat musim dingin. Seokjin pun membalas pesannya dengan protes,

' _Aku akan kedinginan, Tae!'_

' _Kalau begitu kita menonton saja berdua, di rumahku atau di apartemenmu. Oh, aku akan menggenggam tanganmu agar hangat. Bagaimana?'_

Hati Seokjin tidak berdebar karena itu.

 _Tentu itu adalah kebohongan._

* * *

 _ **Or maybe I would bring you a box of tissues when you're watching your stupid drama**_

.

Siang itu Seokjin baru saja menonton ulang drama Goblin dan menangis. Ia curhat pada Taehyung, tentu saja.

' _TAEHYUNG HUWEEEEE:((((((((('_

' _Astaga,_ Hyung _, jika aku ada disana aku akan segera memberikanmu sekotak tisu!'_

* * *

 _ **And bring us a blanket while you fall asleep in the sofa.**_

.

' _Kau masuk angin,_ Hyung _?'_

Taehyung membalas pesannya pagi itu. Seokjin mengeluh masuk angin saat terbangun pagi ini setelah ketiduran di sofa semalam. Tanpa selimut sama sekali.

' _Kau tahu, jika aku ada disana aku akan membawakanmu selimut dan memeluk dirimu semalaman di sofa agar kita berdua hangat,_ Hyung _'_

Seokjin tidak berdebar.

 _Ya, itu adalah kebohongan lainnya. Seokjin itu malu-malu tapi mau._

* * *

 _ **You would be my sleeping aid,**_

.

Seokjin pernah mendengar suara Taehyung. Ia terjaga sepanjang malam dan Taehyung bernyanyi untuknya.

Suaranya berat, dan dalam. Seokji sempat berpikir bahwa Taehyung adalah om-om, namun suara itu begitu nyaman untuk didengarkan. Taehyung hanya menggumamkan nada tak jelas. Seokjin berbaring di tempat tidurnya, memejamkan mata mendengarkan suara Taehyung, dan terlelap nyenyak berikutnya.

* * *

 _ **my caffeine, and everything in between.**_

.

Mungkin saat keduanya bertemu dan Seokjin jatuh cinta, ia bisa membayangkan dirinya terjaga semalaman dalam pelukan Taehyung yang terlelap, memandangi parasnya tanpa henti.

Seokjin belum pernah melihat paras Taehyung. Tapi ia yakin ia akan jatuh cinta.

* * *

 _ **I could have a very bad day, and a kiss from you would shoo everything away.**_

.

Hari yang buruk. Naskah Seokjin ditolak lagi oleh editor galaknya dan ia harus mengulang semuanya dari awal.

Setidaknya sebuah pesan selamat siang dari Taehyung selalu membuat perasaannya lebih baik.

' _bagaimana jika aku menciummu saja,_ Hyung _, itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik mungkin;)'_

Ciuman dari Taehyung sepertinya bisa membuat Seokjin terbang jauh melupakan segalanya.

* * *

 _ **Dear no one,**_

 _ **We could be the couple every single person is jealous of.**_

.

Keduanya tak pernah bertemu, tak pernah bertatap muka.

Ini terdengar klise, terdengar menjijikan, terdengar delusional.

Tapi Seokjin merasa bahwa ia menemukan pasangan dimana ia bisa membuat semua orang iri kepada mereka.

Seokjin gila. Seokjin mencintai Taehyung sedalam ini tanpa melihat fisik sama sekali.

* * *

 _ **Dear no one,**_

 _ **This is your love letter.**_

.

Seokjin ingin bercerita pada Taehyung tentang khayalannya ini, tapi ia tahu Taehyung akan menganggapnya delusional dan gila.

Seokjin sendiri tidak mengerti. Tapi ia memang sangat mencintai Taehyung.

* * *

 _ **Dear no one,**_

 _ **Hurry up and come.**_

.

Sebuah getaran dan bunyi notifikasi masuk. Seokjin meraih ponselnya, melihat nama Taehyung di layar ponselnya. Ia segera membuka pesan itu.

'Hyung _, aku di Seoul hari ini. Mari kita bertemu.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—end.

.

Author's note:

Yeah, this is bullshit. Saya hanya berpikir ingin menuliskan sebuah kisah _fluff_ menggemaskan dan kehabisan ide, kemudian saya mengecek blog nyankent lagi dan melihat _Dear no one_ ini, dan kenapa tidak? Dia salah satu penulis kesukaan saya, karyanya luar biasa walaupun hanya _flash fiction_ yang sangat singkat. _Dear no one_ adalah salah satu karyanya yang paling saya sukai.

* * *

 _Epilogue_

Taehyung tampan. Sangat tampan. Seokjin meleleh saat keduanya bertatap mata. Tidak ada lesung pipi, namun senyumnya manis.

Lengan panjang Taehyung merengkuhnya hangat, membawanya dalam pelukan yang panjang, dan Seokjin bisa mendengarkan dentuman jantung Taehyung yang menggila, sama seperti dirinya.

Seokjin jatuh cinta.

Seokjin benar-benar jatuh cinta.

Terlebih saat Taehyung mengusap pipinya lembut, tersenyum ramah, menatap Seokjin penuh puja.

"Kau indah, _Hyung_. Lebih indah dari imajinasiku."

Yang lebih tua tak bisa berkata apapun.

"Aku gila karena dirimu. Aku jatuh cinta padamu, _Hyung_."

Seokjin ingin memuntahkan kupu-kupu yang terus terbang di perutnya.

"Kau milikku, _Hyung_."

.

" _Kau membayangkan itu semua?"_

" _Begitulah Tae. Aku bahkan menganggap diriku gila karena berdelusi terlalu banyak tentangmu." Seokjin memundurkan badan, mencari kehangatan dari Taehyung yang memeluknya dari belakang, meresapi panas tubuh Taehyung yang menenangkan dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuh keduanya._

" _Astaga,_ Hyung _, itu masih lebih mending! Aku lebih gila darimu. Penulis sialan kau membuatku jatuh terlalu dalam, aku bahkan telah membayangkan dirimu mengerang dibawahku!"_

" _Kau—apa?"_

 _Taehyung tersenyum kekanakan, memeluk Seokjin semakin erat dan mengecupi pundaknya sayang, "kau,_ Hyung _, mengerang dan mendesah dibawahku memohon lebih—JANGAN CUBIT AKU!"_

 _._

 _the end._


End file.
